Rapunzel
by saw.truth
Summary: Aku adalah sang pencerita. Ini adalah negeri kalian yang nyata. Yang benar-benar realita. Sebuah dunia yang sering kalian dengar yang memiliki beberapa benua, dan pernah terjadi perang hampir tiga kali itulah yang negeri dongeng. Kalian sebenarnya hidup disini dengan semua yang orang tua kalian bilang khayalan. Maka bersiaplah menemui mereka.


Sebuah jam waker digital berdering begitu angka lima berganti angka enam. Namun gadis itu dengan senyum kemenangan mencibir waker itu. Merasa puas mengalahkan jam itu yang harusnya bangun lebih dulu. Sambil memasukkan potongan besar sandwich ayam tanpa selada, jari telunjuknya yang lentik menekan tombol di atasnya. Dering yang mengusik telinga itu pun segera lenyap. Diganti oleh senyap kamar dengan warna dominan putih.

Gadis itu melepas sanggul rambut pirangnya. Dan tanpa terduga, helai-helai rambut turun dengan anggun dan terurai melebihi kakinya. Sang gadis pemilik rambut panjang itu melirik cermin sekilas. Ia tersenyum. Ada kisah hidup yang terukir jelas dalam tiap helai rambutnya.

Gadis itu lantas berdiri, menghampiri rak kecil dua meter di depannya dan mengambil sebatang sisir berwarna emas. Ia pun mulai melangkah ke sudut kamarnya. Sambil menyisir rambutnya, ia mulai bernostalgia. Benda pertama yang ia hampiri adalah sebuah gaun bertahta intan yang pertama kali ia peragakan di Odd Fairy Opera House. Sekitar dua tahun lalu, ia dan enam model lain mengikuti sebuah peragaan busana. Baju-baju yang ia peragakan adalah rancangan seorang _elf._ Elf itu juga terkenal baik, ia dermawan dan suka menolong orang. Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ia melihatnya. Namun, ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Ia professional. Dalam peragaan itu pun ia mampu tampil dengan baik. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Sejak itu ia mulai mendapat julukan _Princess._ Malam setelah peragaan, sang elf mengajak gadis itu berbincang tentang banyak hal. Di balkon Opera House, mereka berbicara tentang revolusi sihir, sejarah kemerdekaan elf dan potensi troll menyaingi manusia secara intelejensi. Gadis itu sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang elf itu bicarakan. Namun,  
Ia suka berbicara dengan elf itu. Dan semua seakan baik saja malam itu.

Hingga ketika tengah malam, elf itu telah meminum banyak anggur. Ia benar-benar mabuk. Gadis berambut indah itu memapahnya menuju kamar. Tak ada seorang pun saat itu. Opera House sangat sepi. Dan ketika sang gadis hendak beranjak pergi setelah meggeletakkan elf itu di ranjang, sebuah tangan mendadak menahan tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat elf itu dengan setengah mabuk menatapnya penuh nafsu. Tubuh elf yang besar itu menindihnya. Gadis itu berteriak namun sia-sia, hal itu tetap terjadi. Malam itu terasa lebih pekat bagi si gadis berambut panjang.

Keesokan harinya, elf itu mati-matian meminta maaf pada dirinya. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Mahkota telah terlanjur terpetik. Bahkan lebih sakit dari memotong rambut indahnya, batin gadis itu. Elf itu mendadak keluar. Sang gadis lantas menutupi tubuhnya yang masih setengah terbuka dengan selimut. Ia masih sesenggukan ketika sang elf kembali dari luar kamar. Dengan kata-kata lembut ia menghiburnya, sekaligus memohon sang gadis agar tetap tutup mulut. Ia berjanji memberikan apapun dan sebagai awalnya, gaun bertahta intan seharga mungkin lebih dari seratus juta Gerald itu telah ia berikan sebagai hadiah. Gadis itu menanyakan keseriusan elf itu, mengingat apa yang ia berikan bukanlah sebuah barang yang murah. Namun, bukan tidak mungkin masalah seperti ini akan menjadi skandal. Dendam yang ia simpan sejak pertama tangan elf itu menggerayangi tubuhnya mendadak menguap. Ia urungkan melapor pada pihak keamanan kerajaan bahwa malam itu ia diperkosa. Kenikmatan mendapat hal yang ia inginkan dengan mudah telah mengaburkan semuanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar diketuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Terlebih lagi suara cempreng yang mengikutinya akan terus menghajar telinganya jika pintu tidak segera terbuka. Maka gadis itu menghentikan sisiran pada rambutnya dan menghampiri pintu. Kenop pintu terputar. Daun pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?", tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tak mendengarmu.", jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ingat Rapunzel, pangeran katak dari Utara telah membayar kita begitu banyak. Untuk kamar mewahmu di apartemen tingkat tertinggi, untuk makan enakmu sehari-hari, bahkan untuk hal sia-sia macam merawat rambutmu itu!", tambah wanita keriput itu ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah minta itu..", bisik Rapunzel. Lirih-hampir tak terdengar.

"APA?! Coba bilang sekali lagi! Dasar jalang tak tahu diuntung! Memang kau pikir selama ini kau makan darimana, hah?!", teriak wanita yang menyeramkan itu sambil menjambak rambut indah Rapunzel. Tangan kiri wanita itu bercahaya ungu, bibirnya juga merapal mantra.

Melihat nyawanya terancam, Rapunzel memilih tidak memancing amarah wanita itu.

"A-ampun , madam Titania..

Ini salahku.. salahku..", pinta Rapunzel dengan tangis menyayat. Air mata meleleh menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku akan melayani pangeran katak dengan baik..", tambahnya lirih.

Madam Titania tersenyum puas. Genggamannya pada rambut Rapunzel mengendur, namun tak ia lepaskan.

"Bagus, memang sudah seharusnya kau tahu siapa bos disini. Kau mengerti?!", bentak Titania sekali lagi mengencangkan genggamannya di rambut Rapunzel.

Rapunzel mengangguk lemah sambil sedikit meringis karena tarikan itu sekarang membuat ia benar-benar pusing.

Titania meninggalkan Rapunzel yang terduduk lemas sambil membanting pintu itu. Tangis Rapunzel makin menjadi. Ia menatap pintu klasik bercat putih itu. Mendadak pita-pita ingatan Rapunzel bersambungan. Membentuk sebuah _scene_ tentang masa lalunya yang hitam dan pahit seperti malam berjelaga.

Empat bulan setelah insiden di Opera House, elf desainer itu berhenti mengiriminya keping-keping Gerald entah kenapa. Hal itu membuat Rapunzel marah. Saat itu ia telah menjadi model paling terkenal di penjuru Neverland. Ia tak mau mencoreng reputasinya, namun ia masih menginginkan Gerald dari sang elf. Lantas ia memanggil Titania, yang saat itu adalah manajernya dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi empat bulan sebelumnya. Ia meminta Titania menuntut haknya pada sang elf. Namun ternyata, Titania berencana lain. Sebuah alat perekam mini ternyata mendokumentasikan momen ketika Rapunzel menceritakan insiden ketika ia diperkosa elf desainer empat bulan sebelumnya.

Dan dengan liciknya, Titania menjual modelnya itu kepada seorang pangeran dari Utara yang siap membayar berapapun harganya. Rapunzel baru menyadarinya ketika di suatu malam, tiga orang pria berkuda mendatangi apartemennya. Dan tanpa bicara atau penjelasan apapun, pria itu segera meminta kedua temannya memegangi Rapunzel. Rapunzel menjerit sekuat tenaga. Memanggil-manggil Titania.

Mata Rapunzel berbinar melihat Titania muncul dari balik pintu. Namun, senyum licik wanita tua itu menghapus binar di mata Rapunzel. Dan pria yang telah bertelanjang dada itu menjelaskan transaksinya dengan Titania.

Rapunzel terhenyak. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Menjerit menolak penjualan sepihak itu. Namun, Titania selesai menyerangnya. Sebuah rekaman pembicaraan mendadak terputar. Rapunzel meratap pelan, membungkam mulutnya. Dan Titania dengan kemenangan di wajahnya melangkah keluar dari ruang tamu itu. Sementara Rapunzel tengah ditelanjangi. Menangis terisak, menyadari ia tengah dilacurkan.

Rapunzel lantas berdiri, mengusap air matanya , meski air mata itu terus tergantikan dan tak ada habisnya. Rapunzel ingat kejadian itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Hari-hari setelah itu hanyalah duka dan sesal. Mengumpat kenapa ia begitu serakah dan ceroboh hingga ia mempercayai Titania. Mengapa pula mesti dirinya. Mengapa harus ia yang kemudian tiap malam menjadi simpanan dari pangeran dari Utara nan Antah Berantah?

Mata Rapunzel berhenti di jendela putih yang menghadap matahari. Tempat ia akhirnya menemukan senyum setelah sekian lama. Memang baru dua hari lalu. Pemuda itu.

Rapunzel tersenyum haru dan bersembunyi sedikit dari mentari pagi yang mulai menelusup celah kamarnya. Pipinya merona. Karena matahari, dan karena pemuda berambut merah itu. Jack.

Pemuda itu adalah pengantar koran. Pagi itu, ketika Rapunzel tengah menikmati sarapan di dalam kamarnya, sebuah koran elektrik mengenai kepalanya. Rapunzel begitu kaget hingga ia langsung berdiri. Setengah berlari ia melongok dari dalam jendelanya. Dan begitu kagetnya Rapunzel melihat kepala Jack tahu-tahu nongol dari bawah jendela. Setengah tertawa ia menaikkan _flying board-_nya.

'Kenapa kau diam saja di dalam sementara di luar cuaca begitu indah?' katanya saat itu.

Rapunzel tersenyum malu-malu. Pria itu begitu tampan, dan tahu-tahu perhatian padanya. Padahal baru kenal!

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pembicaraan. Rapunzel terkesima mendengar perubahan Neverland yang Jack ceritakan. Tak terasa dua tahun ia terpenjara di kamarnya sendiri. Terisolasi dari dunia luar, sampai akhirnya..

Tok! Tok!

Rapunzel mendengar kaca jendela diketuk dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum girang.

Jack melihat hal yang berbeda di wajah Rapunzel.

"Putri, kau kenapa?", tanya Jack.

Rapunzel mendekap pria itu erat-erat. Menumpahkan perasaan yang menghimpit hatinya. Ia menangis sepuasnya. Dan begitu reda, gadis itu berbisik.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi seperti ini..

Kumohon, Jack. Bawa aku pergi..", pinta Rapunzel memelas.

Jack tersenyum ceria. Seakan kata Rapunzel barusan adalah kata yang ia tunggu sekian lama. Jack mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan takut-takut Rapunzel menggamit jemari kokoh kekasihnya itu. Gemetar kaki Rapunzel melangkahi jendela di tingkat paling tinggi apartemen itu. Entah berapa dari atas tanah posisinya kini. Namun begitu, mereka berdua masih nampak tersenyum. Mengabaikan rasa takut.

BRAKK!

Pintu mendadak dihempaskan oleh sihir Titania. Jack dan Rapunzel menoleh kaget. Salah satu mantra menengenai papan layang Jack.

Jack menjerit.

Gravitasi segera menariknya. Berkelebatan ia menggapai-gapai. Rapunzel segera menurunkan untaian rambutnya, dan Jack berhasil meraihnya. Jack sempat tersenyum. Menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan bersama, namun tidak disini.

Sepertinya Rapunzel menyadari itu. Ia tidak terima. Ingin ia tarik pemuda berambut merah itu dan kabur bersama-sama. Namun kosmik tidak sependapat dengannya. Rambutnya putus sebelum Jack sempat mendaki. Ia terjun bebas.

Sementara di belakang Rapunzel, Titania berlari mendekat. Rapunzel menjerit.

Lalu, dengan sebuah gerakan yang sukar diikuti mata, Rapunzel melompat keluar jendela.

Berkelebatan serupa dengan Jack. Jack mungkin hanya semeter di depannya. Tangannya terulur ke Rapunzel. Namun, relativitas membuat jarak mereka seperti seribu yard. Bumi pun mendadak mendekat. Sepasang kekasih itu tak sempat menjerit. Tak sempat mengucapkan saling cinta.

Akan tetapi, akhirnya sepasang kelingking bertautan bersamaan tubuh mereka membentur aspal jalan. Tersenyum dengan bibir mereka yang tercat merah.

_Jack and Rapunzel fly away, get free from a castle Rapunzel was stay.._


End file.
